1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to key holding devices and more specifically it relates to an article holding assembly for a purse for conveniently storing a plurality of keys within a purse or other bag with the keys positioned in an easily accessed area within the purse.
Individuals who utilize bags such as purses to store and carry their personal possessions often times temporarily position their keys within the bag. Due to movements of the bag, the keys generally fall to the bottom portion of the bag underneath any objects in the bag which make it extremely difficult for the individual to locate the keys when desired. Hence, there is a need for a key storage structure that conveniently retains a user's keys within a bag such as a purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key holding devices have been in use for years. Typically, a key holder comprises a plurality of hooks attached to a board member that is attached to a wall within a house. Unfortunately, these devices are not usable within the close confines of a bag such as a purse.
Examples of attempted key holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,325 to Hubachek; U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,580 to Castle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,250 to Corrado; U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,989 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,742 to Justice et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,902 to Adkinson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,216 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 349,398 to Ezzo; U.S. Pat. No. 277,710 to Engle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,365 to Bordonaro; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,981 to Sudborough; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,768 to Skeffington et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Hubachek (U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,325) discloses a key ring and/or chain holder. Hubachek teaches a bracket arranged for being fixed to a support member and releasably receiving an attaching member having at least one key fastened to it for connecting the key to the bracket.
Castle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,580) discloses a purse lining supported key holder. Castle teaches a plate member having a plurality of claws extending from the plate member for piercing the lining of the purse, and a loop member for receiving a narrow portion of a conventional key.
Corrado (U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,250) discloses a magnetic key holder. Corrado teaches a rigid magnetic body removably attachable to the purse and a metal strip having a key ring attached thereto.
Ryan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,989) discloses a handbag key retainer. Ryan teaches plate member secured within the interior lining of the purse having a plurality of hooks for capturing one or more keys.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing a plurality of keys within a purse or other bag with the keys positioned in an easily accessed area within the purse. Conventional key holding devices are not as suitable for retaining keys within an interior of a bag such as a purse.
In these respects, the article holding assembly for a purse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing a plurality of keys within a purse or other bag with the keys positioned in an easily accessed area within the purse.